endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies: Aidanquest
Sklabber Raider - Level 1 - Skeleton Warrior - APS: 10 Hit Points: 50 - Attack Damage: 25 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 5 - Movement: 6 - Crit Chance: 15% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 15% Bonearang - Upon use, the Raider casts out a Bonearang, which immediately hits all units that the Bonearang passes through, to a point 15m away from the Raider. Afterwards, the Bonearang will make a straight return to the Raider if able. If the Bonearang hits a unit, the Bonearang is destroyed and the unit hit takes 30 Physical Damage. If not, the Bonearang returns to the Raider and this ability's cooldown is reset. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sklabber Scrapper - Level 1 - Skeleton Berserker - APS: 15 Hit Points: 25 - Attack Damage: 30 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 5 - Movement: 10 - Crit Chance: 25% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Hit Chance: 25% Bone Zone - Whenever the Scrapper gets a Critical Hit, it has a +15% Chance to Cripple the target until the Scrapper's next turn. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sklabber Taskmaster - Level 3 - Skeleton Tyrant - APS: 25 Hit Points: 800 - Attack Damage: 50 - Armor: 15 - Spell Resist: 10 - Movement: 12 - Crit Chance: 20% - Crit Bonus: +150% - Bonus Hit Chance: 5% Tyrant's Strike - +25% Chance to Stun on Attack. +25% Chance to sunder 50% Armor until your next turn on attack. Tyrant's Maul - +10 Attack Damage, +25% Chance to Stun on Attack, +25% Chance to sunder 50% Armor until your next turn on attack. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Taldrudgeon Giant - Level 6 - Giant Warrior Hit Points: 1500 - Attack Damage: 125 - Armor: 60 - Spell Resist: 80 - Movement: 15 - Crit Chance: 15% - Crit Bonus: +200% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Giant's Strike - Upon use, the Giant leaps up to 25m, then attacks a unit within 10m. Can be used any number of times per encounter, but only once per turn. The Giant has only a 20% chance to be able to use this ability in a turn. Crush - The Giant deals bonus damage on attack equal to 10% of target's Missing HP. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Silencer of the Faith - Level 2 - APS: 20 Hit Points: 600 - Mana Points: 400 - Attack Damage: 40 - Spell Effect: 60 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 15 - Crit Chance: 20% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Overcast Chance: 10% - Bonus Hit Chance: 15% Unheal - 5 MP - On cast, removes 50% of the Hit Points target unit within 10m recovered this turn. If Overcast, removes all HP recovered this turn instead. Silence - 10 MP - Silence target unit within 20m. If Overcast, also roots that unit until your next turn. Rune of Resonation - 50 MP - Spawns a Rune of Resonation at a location within 10m with 100 Hit Points. For as long as the Rune lasts, the Silencer has +5 HP Regeneration and +5 MP Regeneration. If Overcast, spawns that Rune with 200 Hit Points instead. Rune Blast - 25 MP - Deals 40 Magical Damage to all enemies within 5m of any Runes on the battlefield. If Overcast, also stuns those units. Sigil of the Faithless - ( Trinket ) - Upon use, deploy a Rune of the Silencer at a location within 10m with 100 Hit Points. As long as the Rune survives, you have +5 HP Regeneration and +5 MP Regeneration. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Breaker of the Faith - Level 1 - APS: 15 Hit Points: 60 - Mana Points: 60 - Attack Damage: 25 - Spell Effect: 30 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 10 - Crit Chance: 15% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Overcast Chance: 20% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% Break Faith - 30 MP - Deal 20 Magical Damage to a unit within 10m, then gain that many Shield Hit Points. Overcast deals 40 Magical Damage instead. Insolence - 15 MP - The Breaker deals 20 Magical Damage to a unit within 10m. If Overcast or target is below 60 HP, deals 35 Magical Damage instead. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Reiger, Bloodied Berserker - Level: 6 - APS: 40 Hit Points: 450 - Mana Points: 400 - Attack Damage: 50 - Spell Effect: 40 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 0 - Crit Chance: 0% - Crit Bonus: +100% - Overcast Chance: 10% - Bonus Hit Chance: 30% Berserker's Blood - When Reiger drops to 0 Hit Points, he will enter Berserk mode. While Berserk, Reiger will only actually take Soothing from Healing. Otherwise, all attacks will only grant him +30 Soothing. Once Reiger reaches 450 Soothing, he will die. While Reiger has 0 Hit Points, he has -10% Bonus Attack Chance. Berserker's Strike - Reiger has +1% Critical Hit Chance for every 5 Hit Points he is missing. Skull Splitter - 40 MP - Reiger slashes wildly at an enemy within 5m. Skull Splitter has a 25% chance to hit its target. Skull Splitter uses Critical Hits instead of Overcasting. If Skull Splitter hits, it will deal [ ( Attack Damage x 2 ) + ( 3d20 ) ] Physical Damage. If Reiger's target is knocked into Near Death, Reiger will gain an additional attack this turn. Blunted Blow - 50 MP - Reiger swings the blunt of his axe at an enemy within 5m. Has a 30% chance to hit. If it hits, the target will be knocked back 15m and take ( Attack Damage x 2 ) Physical Damage. Can Crit, but not Overcast.